The Femon ( A Winchester Tale)
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: When Sam Dean, and their cousin Charlotte Winchester, go on a hunt in Vancouver. Things seemed to be going well. Until they find a fellow demon there basically despise. Crowley. Set in Season 5.


Hey guys! So this is my first Supernatural Fanfic, so hope its okay, these are the first two chapters. Please review and say if i should continue :D

Chapter 1: Mary-Jay Clarke

It twas the night before the next day...just kidding. It was a cold night in January 18th, and Mary-Jay Clarke was walking home late from her work. She had long brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail. She wore flat dolly shoes, flary designer jeans and a plain top. She had the strangest job, you wouldn't even think that this was a job, if you was a normal person. You probably wouldn't believe her. Anyway, Mary-Jay pulled her jacket close around her, it was cold and quiet dark. She shivered as something barked from behind her, she spun around to see..well darkness and nothing. Mary-Jay shook her head "im tired" was her excuse. As she got closer to her where she was stopping for a few days. The Streetlight above her started to flicker then completely blow up, then she heard it again. She rolled her eyes "i don't have time for you pranks D-" She stopped and let out a quiet scream! For a Man she thought she wouldn't see ever again was stood their "Hello Darling" He simply said Mary-Jay Trembled "no..it cant have been ...already?" The Short, English man replied "Of course it is, cant you keep time. Come on i kept my promise, i said i wouldn't let my Pup drag you to hell, could of atleast remembered when i was coming" As the strange man said this, another Man stepped out from a nearby building "Mary-Jay?" Its husky voice said, he then come into view "Mary-Jay" She said back "David, im here..please help me!" The first short man shook his head "You cant keep my promise then i guess i can change mine" He then clicked his fingers, and growling and barking sounds was surrounding her "Sick 'em boy!" And with that Mary-Jay was pushed to the floor..from the air? Like she tripped backwards by herself. But then deep cuts started to appear into her skin. David Clarke ran to Mary-Jays side "Mary! Mary-jay no!" He looked up the the strange man "What have you done?!" The man just shrugged and smiles "Sorry mate, she done this to herself" He laughed cheerfully and disappeared into thin air. David looked down to . She wasn't moving, her blood was everywhere, pouring out from her..David whispered "Atleast shes in a better place now.." Although Mary-Jay might not be.. _

Chapter 2: The Winchesters

Dean Winchester, how to explain him..well he's tall, short brown hair, Amazing green eyes. He usually wears torn jeans a shirt over a top, and an old tattered leather jacket. His brother Sam Winchester, well his a bit different, his taller about 6'5 while Deans only 6'2. His got green-hazel eyes, longer hair to about his ears length. He normally wears the same type of jeans, usually some rather ugly plaid shirt, and a light-ish brown jacket over the top. Their first cousin, on their Dads side was also bought up as a Hunter, When her dad was killed on a hunting trip with some other hunters she went to her cousins, but she like a sister. Charlotte is 16 nearly 17 years, she has light blonde-brown hair past her shoulders, and dark blue eyes, not that tall as her Cousins at 5'7. She usually wears laced up boots up to mid of her lower thigh, she wears skinny jeans that tucks in her boots. She normally uses her Cousins style, and wears a small t-shirt with a shirt over it, She nearly always wears her favourite green jacket over that. So as you could kinda tell, the Winchesters are alike..but different. On the 28th January, Dean was sleeping in the front of his beloved impala, his snores could be heard miles away. Sam was leaning on the rear of the Chevy, brushing his teeth, holding a paper article in his hands. Charlotte was asleep, in the back seat of the impala, lying across all three the seats. Sam finish brushing his teeth, his long hair, flying over his face in the wind. He brushed it back with his hand, and walked to the driver side of the Impala "Dean" he muttered. Dean didn't respond "Dean!" Sam said a bit louder, he rolled his eyes and pushed his hand on the horn of the car. Making Dean and Charlotte both wake up all of a sudden, Dean quickly sitting up with his gun ready in his hands, and Charlotte, fell of the back seats and slowly sitting up "what?" She muttered slowly. Sam laughed hysterically, Dean growled "Honestly Sammy, not that funny" Dean looked back at Charlotte " If a Demon..or something takes a surprise attack on you, you will be pretty easily to kill, Charlotte" Dean said while shoving his gun back in his inside pocket, of his leather jacket. Sam, still laughing at his relatives, climbed into the passenger side "So Dean, i think i found a case" he said simply. Charlotte suddenly seemed to wake up "A case? What? Where? Who?" Dean raised his eyebrow at Charlotte "Wasn't you half asleep just now?"Charlotte just shrugged. Sam hit Dean chest with his hands, shoving the newspaper articles into him. "I think i found a case" He repeated himself. Charlotte leaned forward to take the article from Dean, but he pulled it close to his chest "Wait your turn, chuckles" He smirked to himself. Charlotte kinda smiled and leant back in her seat, folding her arms..half asleep yet again.


End file.
